


Exposed

by Shawarma (McDanno50)



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Avengers Family, Explicit Language, Gen, M/M, Pack Family, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slash, Steve Has Issues, Team as Family, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDanno50/pseuds/Shawarma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tony Stark is the definition of a traditional Alpha. He’s sarcastic, brash, and arrogant." But he's hiding a secret: he's actually an Omega. The Avengers will have to deal with the fallout, but will their pack leader Steve Rogers be able to handle it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own 'The Avengers', the characters and general plot of the movie/comics all belong to their respectful owners. It was not my intention to offend anyone by the writing of this story. This multi-chapter story is Unbeta'd so please forgive any mistakes you may read.
> 
> First off, I'd like to say hello again! I'm back and this is the first (new) story that I'm posting. Dipping my toes back into the writing pool and such. Unfortunately this time away hasn't made me any better at selecting tags so...prepare for changes. Other than that, enjoy :)

Tony Stark is the definition of a traditional Alpha. He’s sarcastic, brash, and arrogant. He is America’s favorite narcissistic asshole and a self-proclaimed genius, billionaire, and philanthropist. The title of “playboy” no longer applies but he’s still a damn good flirt. He doesn’t give a shit about what anyone thinks of him as long as his friends–and there are few of those– stand behind him. And they do. His fellow Avengers are no longer just a team but a close-knit group of friends that Tony would gladly lay down his life for.

He knows deep in his bones that each and every one of them would do the same for him. Tony also knows that he wouldn’t deserve it. Yes, he has issues piled upon issues. There isn’t a therapist in the world that could handle all the shit he’s been dealt whether by himself or by others. These issues though have nothing to do with his parents, Obi, or even Afghanistan.

It’s the guilt. Tony feels it like a lead weight on his chest, heavier than the reactor and metal in his body. Lying has never bothered him before but now he has people he genuinely cares about. He has friends that actually return the sentiment for who he is and not his genius or money. There are very few people who have ever heard the truth from Tony Stark; the blatant honesty that doesn’t involve snarky remarks or the usual sarcasm. This deceitfulness though, this secret he holds near and dear to his shrapnel laced heart, is wrong. Or at least it feels wrong. Before the Avengers it was all about the company and the prestigious Stark family. Protect the company and the family name because that’s all that matters.

Not anymore. Tony has friends now and he cares for them. Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Thor, and Clint are so much more than teammates. They’ve confided in one another, told each other things that they’ve never shared with anyone else. The least he could do is extend the same courtesy of laying himself bare beneath the social microscope.

It’s time for his friends to know the truth. He can only hope that they’ll forgive him.

◊◊◊

He’s gotten better with his emotions since becoming Iron Man and most recently an Avenger. He has felt fear, pain, and hatred but they are no longer seated at the front of the emotional rollercoaster he calls his life. And while his deepest insecurities still linger, they don’t pop up as often now that he’s surrounded by people just as fucked up as he is. These days he feels content within the pack of superheroes living in his tower. He smirks less and his acerbic tone has gentled. He laughs now, honest to God laughs, sometimes with tears leaking from his eyes. He actually feels affection and genuine concern for the people who have become his friends. Yet everything he’s felt before and after the Avengers is different from what he feels now.

He’s nervous and just a bit terrified. Tony Fucking Stark is actually pacing. Up and down the hallway, one time, two times, nine times before he gathers the courage to walk into the living room. Everyone is in their usual spots because it’s Sunday and every Sunday afternoon they watch a Disney movie as a team. At first it started with Clint trying to update Steve and teach Thor about (mostly animated) cinematic classics. Tony remembers walking in on Dumbo one day and never leaving. Bruce and Natasha had joined soon after and now it’s a full-blown tradition in the Avengers Tower.

Tony couldn’t help but watch as Clint and Thor wrestled on the floor like children. Natasha and Bruce are on the big couch, the latter braiding red hair surprisingly well for a man. Steve is stretched out on the loveseat drawing something or other in his sketchpad. Tony is pretty sure he looks like an idiot. Standing there watching his friends with a sappy fond smile that he can’t seem to wipe from his face.

It’s Thor who notices him first.

“Anthony!” The god of thunder is the only one permitted to use his full name with impunity. “You have finally joined us for our weekly Disney motion picture.”

Tony sighs inwardly but musters up a grin for everyone. His little surprise will have to wait until after the movie because some Disney magic might just give him the courage boost he needs. “Alright guys, what’re we watching today?”

He collapses into his designated armchair while Clint begins to yammer on about spaghetti and kissing dogs.

◊◊◊

When the credits begin to roll after The Lady and the Tramp everyone breaks out into the usual chatter. Thor is inquiring about the nature of earth’s dogs and if canines can really speak while Natasha tries to explain fiction to the Norse god. Steve and Bruce are talking about dogs in general with the former concerned that dogs eating spaghetti has to be unhealthy. Clint is currently begging Tony for a puppy.

“Absolutely not.” Tony declares.

Clint pouts and it totally does not look adorable. “But Tony—” the archer whines. “He could be our mascot; we could put a little cape on him and everything!”

Tony opens his mouth to respond but Natasha beats him to it. “Why would it be a male dog?”

Their arguing lasts about several minutes before Steve ends it with his Alpha voice. “A dog would be impractical in our line of work. The animal would be the one to suffer.”

Some grumbling before the room falls hushed once more. Now is the perfect time to come clean from his secret but Tony is having trouble getting the words out. He stands up and ignores the irritated glare Clint sends him when he hops over the archer’s body. He resumes his pacing from one side of the living room to the other, back and forth with his sweaty palms grinding together anxiously. He hears himself muttering and he can feel ten eyes following his every move.

He finally stops and looks at his friends. The worry is written clearly on their faces but he can smell it hovering about the room along with curiosity. Of course they’d be curious because Tony Stark has never hesitated especially when he has something to say.

He takes a deep breath, steeling himself for the inevitable. “Guys, I…I have something…I need to tell you.”

“Whatever it is Tony it can’t be that bad,” Bruce says gently. The man’s Beta tone oozes calmness that gives him strength.

“Guys,” Tony winks at the redhead who nods approvingly. “I’m an Omega.”


End file.
